brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Residents
Residents (not to be confused with Helpers), are inhabitants of the village that do not directly interact with the player. Each different Resident species comes from a particular House, placing such a House in the village will inform you that the corresponding Resident "has moved to town". If you sell a House or move it to your inventory, the appropriate Residents will disappear from your village. Residents provide visual character to the village, as they wander around carrying out their business, waving to each other, or performing miniature tableaux in and around the various village Buildings. For example, Ducks can be seen enacting the famous balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet around the Watch Tower, once constructed, while two Crows can be seen fighting in the Arena. See also: Houses, Premium Houses, Helpers Main Village *Bears *Black Bears *Crows *Deer *Ducks *Frogs *Goats *Lambs *Mice *Monkeys *Penguins *Pigs *Raccoons *Skunks *Snakes *Squirrels *Weasels *Wolves *Zombie Bears *Zombie Ducks Snowy Hills *Penguins Spook Row *Zombie Frogs Quest *Androids (Totem Pole) Premium *Crows *Dogs *Foxes *Grasshoppers *Moles *Pandas *Rabbits Images Residents of the Main Village (in alphabetical order) Residents with Multiple homes * Deer (Stilt Hut, Butterfly Home) * * Frogs (Jungle Hut, Spore Home, Fishing Cabin, Jungle Hut, ) * *Lambs (Flower House, Blossom Home, Rainbow House, Chateau House ) * *Raccoons (Tree House, Sustainable Home) *Squirrels (Clay House, Hive Home, Sloth Shack, ) * Residents with only one home *Bat (Cave Dwelling) *Bears (Black Bears? Buff Bear? (Den) *Crows (Wood Manor, gold purchase) *Dog (Hampton House, gold purchase) *Foxes (Tudor House, gold purchase) * *Grasshoppers (Karate House, gold purchase) *?Hedgehog? Mole??? (Farm House, Gold purchase) * * * * * (need to fix filename issue) *Panda (Zen House, gold purchase) * * * *Rabbits **Tan Rabbit (Bounce House, Gold purchase) ** * * *Skunks (Boulder House) * * *Turkey (Feather House, gold purchase) * *Wolves (Dune House) *Zebras (Brightwood Manor) * * (murky home, may not have an image in game) * Snowy Hills * Spook Row * Quest ??? *Androids (Totem Pole) information in progress Main Village (in alphabetical order) Residents with Multiple homes *Deer (Stilt Hut, Butterfly Home) *Ducks (Tent, Magician House, Czar House, Hermit House, Antler House, BW Royalty Home, Respite House, Ivy House, Tuscan House, Taiga House, North Pole House, Bat Lair, Seashell House, Houseboat, Light House, ) *Frogs (Jungle Hut, Spore Home, Fishing Cabin, Jungle Hut, ) *Goats (Yurt House, Bed and Breakfast, ) *Lambs (Flower House, Blossom Home, Rainbow House, Chateau House ) *Mice (Lean-To, Pointy Chalet, Tiki Home, ) *Raccoons (Tree House, Sustainable Home) *Squirrels (Clay House, Hive Home, Sloth Shack, ) *Swans (Violet Cottage, Boat House, ) Residents with only one home *Bat (Cave Dwelling) *Bears (Black Bears? Buff Bear? (Den) *Crows (Wood Manor, gold purchase) *Dog (Hampton House, gold purchase) *Foxes (Tudor House, gold purchase) *Girraffs (Moonlit Home) *Grasshoppers (Karate House, gold purchase) *?Hedgehog? Mole??? (Farm House, Gold purchase) *Lizard (Cowboy Ranch) *Lovely Goat (Roof Garden) *Lovely Squirrel (Lavender Home) *Moles (Moss Cottage) *Monkeys (Prank House) *Panda (Zen House, gold purchase) *Peacock (Abalone House) *Penguins (Thatched Hut) *Pigs (Log House) *Rabbits **Tan Rabbit (Bounce House, Gold purchase) **Cottontail, aka Pink Rabbit (Egg Home, visible in Garden Home images, which actually has no apparent residents) *Seagull (Fancy Tree House) *Shark (Safe House) *Skunks (Boulder House) *Snakes (Caravan House) *Turkey (Feather House, gold purchase) *Weasels (Log Cabin) *Wolves (Dune House) *Zebras (Brightwood Manor) *Zombie Bears (Mansion Haunted) *Zombie Ducks (Murky Home) *Zombie Squirrel (Spooky Tree House) Snowy Hills *Penguins (Igloo) Spook Row *Zombie Frogs (Spooky House) Quest ??? *Androids (Totem Pole)